Humo
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: No estaba seguro si eso calmaría su culpa, pero no pudo evitar el querer sentir el humo del cigarro quemar sus pulmones…---Dream Pair--Shonen Ai--One-Shot


Simplemente no se cómo rayos salió esta historia, pero he de aclarar que fue en un momento de nada de inspiración. Esta historia se la dedido a Sakuno12, ya que a ella fue quien se le ocurrió la idea de pareja. En otras palabras, la Dream Pair. Incluso, quizá no sea tan "shonen ai", pero es la primera vez que escribo un Fic así ^^'.

**_Disclaimer: PoT no es de mí propiedad._**

_**

* * *

Humo…**_

-¿Q-qué podemos hacer?- cuestionó, mirando con intriga a sus compañeros. Los otros estaban igual que él. Confundidos, no sabiendo con exactitud cual podría su siguiente acto, o el de ellos.

-Tranquilízate- uno le aseguro, mirándole de reojo con una corta sonrisa en labios.

-Pero…- trato de replicar, pero prefirió callar. Su castaño amigo tenía razón, tenía que calmarse y pensar mejor sobre la situación en la que se encontraba.

Rodeados por varios hombres con armas y allí en medio, ellos tres; sin armas, desprotegidos y vulnerables ante cualquier acción que hagan esos hombres.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?- uno de ellos cuestionó, jamás perdiendo su fría personalidad ante aquellos que creían atemorizar.

-…- ninguno respondió, sólo se dispusieron a levantar armas y apuntar a los chicos.

-Tsk- chasqueó con brusquedad su lengua, comenzando a mirar a sus alrededores por un hueco, una salida que podría salvar por un momento sus vidas.

No lo podía creer, y eso le hacía sentir peor de cómo ya estaba. Él era el único que temía, el que no podía pensar con claridad. Supuso que era el más débil en el momento, y eso estaba mal, muy mal.

-…Fujiko…- mucho antes de que pudiese terminar de articular el apodo de su compañero, el sonido de una pistola se escucho entre ellos.

Al principió, creyó que unos de sus compañeros había sido herido; pero al sentir aquel dolor, esa gran agonía a sus costados, se dio cuenta que al que habían disparado, fue a él.

-¡Eiji!- Fuji grito su nombre.

El chico y penas y lo pudo escuchar, ya que el sonido de su cabeza golpear contra el suelo no le dejo escuchar con claridad.

-Kikumaru…- él no actuó como Fuji, él se quedo normal mirando a los enemigos.

Fuji había bajado ahora la guardia; mirando ahora al joven pelirrojo con ojos abiertos y semblante destrozado.

-E-eiji- estaba preocupada, y pocas veces sucedía esto. Posicionó una de sus manos sobre la herida del chico, comprimiéndola para evitar mayor sangrado. Su amigo estaba herido; era imperdonable.

Abrazo al chico por el hombro, no quitando su mano de la herida y le ayudo a parar.

-Agh…- soltó un leve quejido de dolor. Fuji le miró de reojo. Sus ojos los mantenía cerrados, apretándolos para poder calmar o aguantar un poco ese infernal dolor.

-¡Tezuka!- gritó el nombre de su capitán poco después de haber recuperado su guardia y carácter. Se asombró un poco, ya que esos hombres no habían atentado otra vez contra sus vidas cuando mostraron sus puntos débiles.

-¿Hn?- cuestionó sin mirarle.

-Yo me encargo- dijo primero. –Tú llévate a Eiji a un lugar seguro.

Ahora sí, no pudo evitar girar su rostro para ver al joven sádico. ¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente? Algo peligroso. De eso estaba plenamente seguro.

Exaltado, miro al chico que cargaba su cuerpo. A pesar de que el dolor que su cuerpo sentía le impidiese el poder hablar, respirando hondo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

-F-fujiko-chan…- dio el primer paso. -¿E-estás loco?- le cuestionó, para poco después toser con un poco de fuerza y darse cuenta que tenía un extraño y metálico sabor en boca.

Sonriendo, y cerrando por unos instantes la mirada, respondió. –Sí, Eiji, estoy loco.

Era una broma, su mente le decía. Fuji no podía estar haciendo tal locura, él no era capaz de.

-¡D-demo…!- volvió a callar por dolor.

Fuji no lo soportaba, y a pesar de que él ya sabía lo que sus acciones iban a causar, jamás retiro su sonrisa. Supuso que esta ayudaría para mantener confianza, para que sus amigos creyeran sobre todo esta vez en él.

-Tezuka- volvió a llamar su nombre, esta vez con un poco de ira. Caminando a pasos lentos, fue acercándose a su capitán. –Llévate a Eiji lejos de aquí- se volvió a repetir, obteniendo otra vez la mirada de confusión del chico.

Estaba decidido. Su voz con mucha claridad lo expresaba. Pero, por la situación, ¿el chico estaba tan decidido de dar su vida, a morir?

-Uno tiene que enfrentarlos- siguió con sus bromas, unas que por el momento eran de muy mal gusto. –Y uno tiene que llevar a Eiji a un hospital, y ese eres tú, Tezuka.

-No.

Fue la respuesta del capitán. Fuji volvió a sonreír. Una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Espero y me perdones por lo que diré, Tezuka, pero…- aguardó silencio por pocos segundos, pero cuando le volvió a mirar, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos con una tenue expresión de odio. –No te metas en esto.

Oh, ahora sabía que tenía en mente. Deseaba venganza. Deseaba acatar una sucia venganza contra esos hombres que dispararon al joven felino.

-Fuji…

-¡Llévatelo!- esta vez, le grito. Era una tonta pelea entre compañeros, olvidando su situación actual que fue un gran error.

No dio respuesta, y tomó al joven pelirrojo por el hombro, y al igual que Fuji, con una mano apretó su herida.

-F-fujiko…-chan…- musitó, levantando con fuerza la mirada para poder encarar al chico. Esa sonrisa que le mostró…le hirió, le hirió más que la bala que en el momento perforaba una parte de su cuerpo.

-Nos vemos después, Eiji- dijo, para poco después, depositar un corto beso en los dulces labios del gatuno. Tezuka cómo Eiji quedaron un tanto atónitos ante el acto del castaño; pero igual, Eiji sin tener más preocupación iba a corresponder ese beso, pero cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que Fuji ya se había separado.

-Ahora, vete.

Les dio la espalda a ambos, indicando con su mano ensangrentada un huevo que había entre la formación de los hombres. Tezuka agarró con un tanto más de fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo, y se echo a correr. Corrió, y sin mirar atrás.

Mirándoles de reojo, embozo una dolorosa sonrisa, una que esta vez era verdadera. –Adiós, Eiji.

::-::-::-::

Habían pasado ya dos días después de ese accidente. Y allí se encontraba él, sobre el balcón de aquella gran casa viendo las estrellas brillar. Él se encontraba allí, solo, mientras que la demás gente estaba en el gran salón todavía llorando por la muerte de aquel chico. No quería estar allá abajo, escuchando cómo la gente le sermoneaba con frases dulces dándole a entender que fue todo un accidente, que él no fue quien causó su muerte.

Puras patrañas.

No deseaba escuchar eso, sino que deseaba ser culpado. ¡Deseaba ser gritado y culpado por la muerte de su amigo, de su amado! No lo comprendía, todavía no lo hacía. Se suponía que el debió de haber muerto en aquella ocasión, que los demás debieron de haber seguido con sus vidas pero él no. Quizá, ¿habrá sido el destino? ¡No! El destino era mentira. Si se trataba de eso, ¿Por qué el suyo no fue el de morir?

Golpeando con fuerza la pared detrás de él, se dedico a esfumar aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- escuchó a sus costados y de forma exaltada le volteó a ver. Era un señor, alguien que jamás había visto en su vida.

-¿Quién es usted?- recuperando su postura, le pregunto con seriedad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le volvió a cuestionar.

-…- esta vez ya se dio cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y no le respondió. Dejo de mirarlo, y regresó sus ojos a ese cielo que parecía disfrutar su sufrir.

-Sabes…- comenzó a hablarle. –Eres interesante, para ser apenas un chico de quince años y actuar todo poderoso y no llorar ante la muerte de tu amigo.- dijo, no tomándose la molestia de mirarla y tomo un cigarrillo de su bolsillo disponiéndose a fumar.

-Eso a usted no le interesa.

-¿Gustas?- le pregunto, ofreciéndole la cajetilla de cigarros. El chico le miró, cuestionándole con la mirada.

-Soy menor de edad.

-Vamos, tómalo.- le volvió a ofrecer. Dudoso, acató órdenes y tomó un cigarrillo de aquel hombre que desconocía.

El señor lo encendió u nuevamente comenzó a hablar. – Igual, todavía eres un menor de edad y has presenciado la muerte de alguien querido, y ni siquiera lloraste.

-Ya le dijo, eso no le importa- respondió con el mismo carácter frió, mirando en curiosidad el cigarro que a los segundos se iba quemando.

El señor suspiro. –Vamos, trátalo.

-¿Qué clase de persona es usted insinuándole a un menor a fumar?

-Inténtalo, tan solo una vez, y te darás cuenta a lo que quiero llegar.

-..- no respondió. Volvió a examinar el cigarro, y respirando hondo, lo metió a su boca. Inhalo con un poco de fuerza, y al momento lo sacó de su boca, tosiendo con tanta fuerza que parecía que se estaba ahogando.

-¿Ahora entiendes?- le habló sin mirarle. -¿Qué sentiste, eh? ¿Sentiste ese ardor, el humo del cigarro quemar con lentitud tus pulmones?

-…- el chico seguía tosiendo y conforme ese hombre iba hablando, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Estas llorando- su voz se endureció y le miró en despreció. -¿Qué clase de persona eres tú, por llorar con algo tan insignificante como esto y no por la muerte de un amigo?

-Yo…- ahora si no lo pudo evitar. Soltando el peso de su corazón, esa culpa que sentía en su interior, lloró cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Así se hace, Eiji, llora por su muerte…llora por la muerte de Fuji Shusuke…

Jamás lo había creído, pero lo estaba haciendo. A pesar de que se había metido en la cabeza de que no lloraría, de que jamás lloraría por su muerte por el simple hecho de que no lo aceptaba. ¡Jamás podría aceptar la muerte de su gran amigo!

Incluso, jamás creyó, que el fumar, que el humo de cigarro quemará sus pulmones, quitará con lenta agonía aquel gran dolor que sentía en su corazón.

* * *

Lo siento, si el final se les hizo...no sé...muy simple...lo siento, pero me quedaban como 15 minutos en la computadora y ocupaba terminar esta noche con este one-shot. Todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
